Turn For The WorsePlan B
by sakusyaohk11
Summary: With my parents dead my brother hired a body guard for me. Yet I do not plan to rely on Syaoran Li! I have to only deal with him in order to help my country, but I don't think I can handle the stress. I am Princess Sakura, and suddenly I was left alone!
1. Piercing Amber Eyes

**Hey guys! This is the first chapter in my new story "Turn For The Worst". If you are wondering yes I will be uploading "Bloody Thirsty". I will be uploading both at the same time. Hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it =)**

~Chapter 1, Secret Lover~

When I walked out, the first thing I noticed were his eyes. The soft amber shade pulled me in, I could spend days lost in them. His messy brown hair perfectly framed his glowing face. Yes, he was stunning, yet his inside was cold. His grin gave off that he only cared for himself. That made my blood boil, all of the emotions that I've been hiding for days wanted to jump out. Though, I held it in.

"Good evening , my Princess. I am Syaoran Li, and I have sworn to protect you." His grin pierced through me more.

My voice grew dark, "My brother may have hired you to guard me but I don't need you. Just stay out of my way, or you will need a body guard of your own!"

He gave me another grin. He patted my head like I was five years old. "I like your style, Princess. We'll get along fine."

I looked at him, yes he seemed like a great person but something was off. I don't know what, but I will find out.

~SakuSyaoHK11~

About a month ago my parents passed away, but that was a filthy lie! The truth is my parents were assassinated. They were young and in charge, who wouldn't want to kill them? Do I feel depressed, of course! Yet I can not show it, I have to be strong for my country.

Because of my parents' death King Touya, my brother, hires a body guard for me. Yet I do not plan to rely on Syaoran Li!

~SakuSyaoHK11~

I woke up to gun fire and someone shaking me. "Come on, we have to get out!" Someone was screaming.

My eyes slowly opened in confusion. "Syaoran, what's going on?" I sat up only to have him pin me back down. The gun shots got louder and closer.

Syaoran placed his hands over my ears, trying to calm me down. "I'll protect you, Princess." This time his smile wasn't evil, it was serene.

The gun shots suddenly stopped, we shot straight up. I knew what this meant. "Touya is dead…"

~SakuSyaoHK11~

My stylist, Tomoyo Daidouji, dressed me in a simple silk black dress. She put very little make-up on me, knowing my tears would wash it away.

"What will happen, Tomoyo? The country has no leader." I held back my tears.

"Princess, they have you. Soon you'll be our Queen." She smiled.

"You know what needs to happen for me to become Queen…" I looked at her, tears were in her maroon eyes. I hugged her. "That won't happen, I won't allow it!"

~SakuSyaoHK11~

"Princess, it's unhealthy to hold back your tears." Syaoran kept saying.

My reply would always be, "A princess must set the example for her country."

The ceremony went by quick. Everyone said their respects to my brother. When it was my turn I couldn't help hiding my face in Syaoran's arms and let the tears flow.

Someone from the Council stood up on the podium. "Ladies and gentleman, let's move on from this sorrow event and look towards our future!" He pulled out a paper. "I will announce who shall wed our lovely, Princess Sakura!"

"Lord Eriol, please step forward."

As Eriol walked toward me I saw him glance over at Tomoyo. I saw the look in their eyes, longing. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Wait!" I yelled out.

The Council Representative looked at me. "Yes, Princess?"

I walked up to the podium, "I can not marry this man!" "Princess…" I heard Eriol whisper in shock.

"I apologies, Lord Eriol, I can not be your wife," I looked at the crowd. "I am in love with someone else!" That caused an uproar. Everyone kept shouting, "Who is it!"

The Council Representative calmed everyone down. He looked at me. "By law, if the Princess has feelings for another, she can not wed Lord Eriol!"

I walked up to Eriol. "_Your_ Princess is waiting."

"Thank you, Princess." He smiled gratefully.

"Wait, Princess!" The Council Man called out.

"What is it now!" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Whom is the man you wish to wed?" His face was calm.

"What!" I stepped back a little in shock.

"The law also states if you have someone whom you love, you must be wed!"

I stood in shock. I had no one, never had a boyfriend or even a friend who was a guy! My only friend in this world was Tomoyo.

"Princess," Syaoran placed his hand under my chin. My head tilted towards his face. "There is no point in hiding this anymore." He kissed my cheek only to cause another uproar in the crowd.

Syaoran lifted me. "Hope you're a good actress." He whispered.

He ran out of the room with me in his arms, in the back ground you could hear the crowd cheering him on.

**And since I feel nice, here is a preview of the next chapter: I'm Slipping**

"You are so annoying!" I walked out of his arms and tucked myself in bed. "Good night, Syaoran."

"It's only 4 p.m." He said.

"I said good night!" I yelled.

Syaoran laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, my love."


	2. I'm Slipping

~Chapter 2~

"Idiot!" I screamed as soon as we entered my room. I swung my clenched fist.

Syaoran caught my fist. "I'm only helping you!"

I yanked my hand back. "By doing what, causing an uproar in the whole damn country!"

"You need a lover…" He lifted my chin. "I'll be both your body guard and lover."

"What's in it for you!" As if it wasn't obvious, he wants power.

"This way, I can truly protect you, Princess." His voice was serious.

He truly does want to help me… I held his gaze, waiting for him to crack under the pressure, but he didn't. I turned away annoyed. "Fine!"

He grabbed me and pilled me in. "Don't be so cold, we are suppose to be in love, Princess." He whispered in my ear.

Someone walked in. The maid saw us, I was still in Syaoran's arms and I was blushing. "I'll come back another time." She left.

"Wait, it's not…" Syaoran placed his hand over my mouth to keep me silent/

"Don't, Princess, she should believe that." He smiled.

"You are so annoying!" I walked out of his arms and tucked myself in bed. "Good night, Syaoran."

"It's 4 p.m. …" He said.

"Good night!" I yelled.

Syaoran laughed and placed a kiss on my cheek. "Good night, my love."

~SakuSyaoHK11~

I kept hearing gun shots. "Is anybody here?" I ran into my parents' room, they were on the ground.

"Mom… Dad?" I kneeled next to them.

Blood was seeping through their heads. Tears were in my eyes. "What's going on here?"

"Just calm down, Princess."

I turned, someone was holding a gun to my forehead.

"It will all be over soon…"

~SakuSyaoHK11~

"Princess… Princess!" Someone was shacking me.

"Syaoran…" My eyes widened, I looked around.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"I'm useless!" I cried out, "I can't do anything right!"

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran was trying to calm me down, but it was a fail.

"It's my fault! All of it! They're all dead because of me! My parents… Touya." I broke down, I jumped into Syaoran's arms as my tears flowed.

"Princess…" He sounded shocked.

I stepped away. "You don't have to marry me. I don't want you to die…"

"Princess!" In the dark room, it was around 9 p.m., his amber eyes glistened.

"I'll go tell the council." I walked past him and out the door.

~SakuSyaoHK11~

I was about to enter the council room when someone yanked me back.

"Princess, don't go in there!" The person pleaded.

"Tomoyo… why not?" I gave off a confused expression.

"It's too horrible!" Tears were in her eyes.

"What are they discussing!" I asked firmly.

"… A beheading." She lowered her head.

"What! They can't do that without the Royal Head, which is me, present!"

"They do not consider you the Royal Head until marriage."

"Bullshit!"

"Princess!" Tomoyo let out a gasp.

"Sorry, really am but this is so unfair!" I held my hand to my forehead and sighed.

"But, Princess, that's not what I was going to say! It's who they want to kill!"

I looked at her, fear was in her eyes. "It's not, Lord Eriol, is it?"

"No…" Tomoyo whispered softly.

I sighed. "That's good."

"But, Syaoran Li, is going to die!" After she blurted that out she took off.

I stood in shock. "Syaoran… Syaoran can't die, not another death!" I screamed as I yanked the council room door open.

The Head of the Council looked at me. "Princess, we are in the middle of a meeting!

"Yeah without me! I have every right to be in this meeting, especially if you want to behead my fiancé!" I said without skipping a beat.

"He is not your fiancé!" The Head yelled.

"Wh-What! But you said…"

"That was merely for the public! That's why, Syaoran Li, must die! Princess, you shall marry Lord Eriol."

**What do you think?**

**Chapter 3 {Caged In} Preview!**

"Wouldn't it be nice if we could escape, Lulu? Just for one day, I don't have to be a princess and you can be free!" I tapped her noise lightly. "When I'm Queen, you'll be free to fly around the country!" As I said that, Lulu started to fly around the artificial garden happily.

"One day you'll be free, Lulu..." I looked up at _my cage. _"But I never will be."

**Thank you!**


	3. Update

Long time no see! ^.^ Sorry for disappearing.  
I'm coming back with a new fanfic.

As for this one? I will continue it but not as often as some of you hope.  
Sorry I really lost a lot of inspiration for it but I won't quiet!  
Same as my previous one, they will be updated slowly

Thanks for bearing with me .


End file.
